The Girl with a Flower's Name
by CyberChick135
Summary: A parallel story to "My Life as a Teen She-Wolf". This story is told in the POV of Derek Hale. It dives into what he thinks when he first meets Calla and how he feels about her and the instinct he has to protect her.
1. Chapter 1

That night I had one thing in mind and that was the only thing I had to do. I would have never guessed she would come into my life that night. I was beginning to think she would never come into my life.

* * *

**Chapter One: First Encounter**

As an Alpha werewolf, Peter was stronger and faster then the rest of us. He proved a harder challenge to fight than I had expected. After taking out the woman who had killed our family, Scott and I had no choice but to take him out. Peter may have been my uncle, but he killed my older sister, just to get the power to become an Alpha. I would much rather be the lone survivor of that fire, then know that the man who killed Laura was still out there; alive.

Taking on two Beta werewolves is an easy task when you're an Alpha. Peter threw Scott and I around like it was nothing.

But, during that fight, a third Beta joined. And it wasn't any Beta I knew, I had never seen anyone like her before. From her looks she looked around seventeen or eighteen years old, and it also looked like she was in a fight before she found us. In the dark, feature were hard to make out. Even though she was injured, she still offered her help in taking down the Alpha. And for a she-wolf, she was a decent fighter. But her earlier fight must have taken it's toll on her.

She had puncture marks on her clothing, and had dried blood caked on as well.

"What the hell just happened?" she asked.

"Revenge." was my answer.

"Need any help?" in the moonlight her eyes were green, like mine.

"If you want." I replied, heading towards the ruminants of what once was my home.

The new she-beta smirked and shifted, agreeing to help in the destruction of the Alpha.

But she was still no match for Peter, he just threw her all over the house, injuring her more than she already was.

But she was persistent, she still put up a fight in her weakened state. All the while I kept thinking, _"Just who is she? Where did she come from? And how did she find us, here of all places?" _

She was knocked out and the way she landed, it looked like that was a fatal hit, the injury that kept her down.

Peter was engulfed in fire, which died out in three minutes. Knowing that I had to kill him to avenge my sister's death, I walked over to his body.

Scott pleaded with me not to do it, but I had already made up my mind. With a swipe of my claws, I slashed Peter's throat, killing him.

* * *

My attention was then drawn to her, the she-wolf that entered the fight and helped us. I bent down to check her pulse, it was there, but faint.

"She's still breathing." I said as I lifted her into my arms.

* * *

I carried her inside and put her in one of the old bedrooms. In the faint light of the moon, I noticed more features on her; she had long, blonde hair, fair skin, she was athletically built, skinny even. Bruises had begun to form on her shoulders, neck, arms, and back, the majority being from the earlier fight.

I laid her down on the bed and carefully covered her, she looked almost peaceful. Her chest rose and fell at a slow rate, but she was alive. Her body was slowly healing and she would be regaining consciousness soon.

* * *

I still had the matter of my uncle's body out in the front yard, so I took the liberty of burying him under the house. I dug a six foot hole under the living room flooring and dropped his body down there, covering it up with dirt and the wooden floor.

"Rest in peace, in hell." I muttered.

* * *

From upstairs I heard a faint sigh, which probably meant that she was coming around. I ran up the stairs to check on her.

* * *

She stirred and moaned, her green eyes fluttering open. They moved around, taking in the surroundings.

"Where am I?" she asked, her voice soft, yet she seemed a bit scared.

"You're safe now." I answered her, from the shadows of the doorway.

Her eyes met mine and she jumped, gasping.

I chuckled, "You don't need to be scared." I reassured her, stepping closer to her. "My name's Derek. Derek Hale." I introduced.

"Calla." she replied, breathing easier now. "Calla Wright."

If I remember anything from school, I seemed to recall that 'Calla' was of Greek origin and was also the name of a flower.

I sat on the bed and looked into her green eyes. "What are you doing here? How did you find us?" I asked her, wanting to know those answers.

"My mom and I were…" she began, then drifted off.

I repeated what she said and she went on by telling me that her and her mother were being chased by Hunters, her mom was killed and she found us by the scent of blood. She was alone, no mother and a complicating relationship with her father.

The sound of the front door opening caught my attention, and I smelled Jackson's scent.

"Whose that?" Calla asked.

I looked towards the doorway, "I'll take care of him." I got off the bed, but I turned back to tell her one more thing, "Get some rest. Feel free to stay as long as you need. And if you need a pack, just stick around Beacon Hills."

"You mean to say I'm welcome to join yours?" Calla asked, smiling, "Since you're an Alpha and all."

I raised my eyebrow, "Rest and recover. We'll talk more later."

Calla nodded and laid back down on the pillow, closing her eyes.

* * *

Before Jackson could come up and disturb her, I went to him.

I knew what he wanted and I gave it to him. Satisfied, Jackson left and I returned upstairs to check on Calla.

* * *

Her breathing was steady, and the majority of her open cuts had healed. Her blonde hair spilled over her shoulders, and it almost shimmered in the moonlight. Her head was facing the room entrance and I saw a content look on her face.

I caressed her cheek and jaw line. _"Calla. I want to know more about you. Just who exactly are you?" _that was the question I asked myself.

Who was this she-wolf? This girl who stumbles upon and fight and jumps in to help even though she could've been killed. Whoever she was, I was going to find out more.

"Goodnight Calla." I whispered, caressing her cheek down to her jaw line. I left the room, leaving my leather jacket behind.

I felt this instant instinct to help her out when she needed it. I don't know why I did, and I don't know why I feel so protective of her. All I know is, I'm gonna watch her, and act on this protective instinct. We'll just see how that goes.

* * *

**A/N: **Please review and tell me how it was^^


	2. Chapter 2

**New Instinct **

* * *

First thing in the morning I checked on Calla. She seemed peaceful in her sleep, her chest rose and fell at a steady pace and her heartbeat was normal.

I walked up to the bed and looked down at her. "Sleep as long as you need." I whispered, caressing her cheek and running my fingers through her blonde hair.

I didn't know if she could hear me or not, but I wanted to make sure she knew she wasn't alone.

* * *

Since it was early in the morning and I had nothing better to do, I decided to get in a small workout in before Calla woke up. So nothing would disturb her sleeping, I took her small I found when I backtracked her scent the other night.

I set her cell on the table and then I pulled out an old CD from my car, put it in the stereo system, turned up the volume, and selected the track I wanted.

I did a few sets of push-ups and chin-ups.

During my workout, Calla's cell went off a few times, I ignored it because I didn't want to intrude on anything personal of Calla, at least until I knew more about her myself.

* * *

I was doing a set of sit-ups when I heard the sound of slow breathing, the creaking of the stairs, and a steady heartbeat.

"_Guess she's up." _I thought, smirking to myself. I continued going on with my workout.

Her scent filled the house, and her heartbeat sped up.

"Wow, apparently I wasn't dreaming. Or making him up." she whispered.

"Calla?" I asked, halting my sit-ups.

"Shit." she muttered.

"I could hear your heartbeat." I informed her. "Get in here."

She took a deep breath and exhaled, and walked in, wearing her torn jeans and my leather jacket. She held her torn sweater in her hands.

"Morning." she greeted, smiling. Her smile revealed two rows of perfect teeth, and her lips were a pale pink.

I jumped up and walked over to her. "How are ya feeling?" I asked.

"Better." she replied. "Just a little sore."

"Well you looked like hell the other night." I looked her over.

"That could've been the wolfs bane." she said, smirking.

So she has a feisty attitude, not bad.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever it was, you look way better than last night."

"Except for the face that my shirt is ruined." she showed me the ruined shirt, which had puncture holes, massive blood stains, and four gashes across the middle.

The puncture holes were probably from arrows, and she must've been hit with quite a few of them to create blood stains that big. The gashes I know were from Peter's claws.

* * *

But before I could say anything, Calla's cell went off…again.

"How many times has that gone off?" she asked walking past me and grabbing her cell.

"A few times." I answered.

That earned me a glare from her beautiful, green eyes. I stood by the door post while she talked to her friend, named Brittney.

Calla hung up her cell and turned to me, glaring. "You could've woken me up."

"Considering how bad your wounds were, you needed your rest." I told her, walking closer.

Her eyes were more of a hazel green. As I stepped closer to her, she stepped back, and her heartbeat sped up.

"I take it this place has no running water." she said, probably trying to change the subject. I could hear her heartbeat, it sounded like hummingbird wings.

"Sorry no." I replied, smirking. I walked over to a freezer and pulled out a bottle of water and tossed it to her.

She unscrewed the cap and drained half the bottle in a minute.

"Take the jacket off." I said.

"What?" Calla asked, capping her water bottle.

I smirked, "Let me see the scars on your back." I wanted to see how her wounds were, to see how they were healing.

Calla unzipped the jacket and turned around so I could see her back. The puncture wounds seemed to have healed, but her upper back and shoulder had a few nasty bruises that were beginning to form. Those I probably guessed were from the fight with Peter.

I gently caressed her shoulder. Calla flinched and I pulled my hand away.

"You're shoulder's bruised a bit but that should heal in a day or two." I told her.

She zipped the jacket up before turning to face me. "Thanks for all your help Derek." she smiled at me.

"Us werewolves need to stick together." I said, wrapping my arm around her shoulder.

Calla leaned into me, "You're right about that." she sighed.

* * *

We sat down on the staircase. I took this as an opportunity to get to know more about this mysterious she-wolf.

"So why is your relationship with your dad complicated?" I asked.

"Will you promise not to kill me if I told you?" she asked, looking at me concerned, and scared.

I nodded.

"My dad comes from a family of Hunters." Calla looked down and twiddled her thumbs.

"And your mom?" I prided.

"I get my werewolf bloodline from my mother." she answered.

"Weird family then." I looked at her and gently rubbed her shoulder.

"You have no idea." she looked at me, her green eyes almost sparkled in the sun.

Her phone going off broke the silence. It was a text from her friend. "'5328 Westside Avenue'." she read.

I put my hand on her leg as I stood up. "I'll give you a ride." I looked down at her. "And a shirt. I think I still have some of my sister's clothes somewhere upstairs."

"You don't have to." Calla said.

"It's okay, give me a few minutes and I'll take you over there." I was already up on the second floor before Calla could say anything else.

* * *

First I threw on a black t-shirt and a black jacket. Then I rummaged through an old trunk of Laura's old clothes and found a top that fit Calla. I came down the stairs and tossed Calla a white tank top that had an image of a dream catcher with a wolf head on it.

"Your sister has good taste." Calla said, holding up the top to her body.

"She did, everyone told her that." I walked back down the staircase and waited by the front door.

Calla went into another room to change. I can't even begin to explain the feeling I felt when I saw her.

"Ready Calla?" I asked as she walked back out.

"Let's get going." she answered, smiling.

I opened the door and let Calla out first. She had the look of shock when she saw my car.

"This is your car?" she asked, jaw dropped.

"Yeah." I opened the passenger door for her and she slid in. I closed it after.

* * *

I slid into the driver's side and started the car. I sped down the mountain trial and turned off onto the main road.

"So what grade are you in?" I asked her, quite interested in seeing if my guess was right.

"12th" she answered. "It sucks I have to transfer during my senior year."

I nodded in agreement. "Beacon Hills isn't that bad."

"Who was the other werewolf that was with you?" Calla asked, turning to look at me. "The teenager."

"His name is Scott. Scott McCall." I answered.

"Scott. Okay just wanted to know. Is he part of your pack?" she prided.

"Not really, but he'll soon realize that if he wants to survive, he should join." which was true.

Calla nodded in agreement as I turned onto Westside Avenue.

"What was that house number?" I asked.

Calla dug out her phone and found the text with the address. "5328." she answered.

* * *

I saw a house with a moving van in the driveway and figured that was the right one.

I pulled up by the curb and parked the car. Calla turned to me and smiled her beautiful smile. "Thanks for the ride."

"Hey Calla." I reached over and grabbed her wrist before she could step out of the car.

"Yeah?" she asked, looking at me.

I let go f her wrist and looked in her eyes, "If you ever want a tour around Beacon Hills, give me a call."

"If I had your number." she dug out her phone and handed it to me.

I handed her my cell and I put my number in hers.

"I'll give you a call." she replied, handing me my phone back. "Or I'll see you around."

I smirked, "I'll be around." I winked at her.

Calla opened the door and stepped out. "Thanks again for the ride, and the clothes."

"Anytime." I started the car.

Calla closed the passenger door and smiled at me through the window. I smiled back at her and pulled away from the curb.

* * *

In my rearview mirror I saw Calla be approached by another teenage girl a year or two younger than her, I assumed that she was Brittney. Even over the hum of the car's engine I still heard what they said.

"And who was that?" Brittney asked Calla.

"Possibly the hottest guy I have ever seen in my eighteen years of life." Calla answered.

* * *

I smirked to myself and drove off, leaving Calla behind with her friend.

I pulled up to my house and grabbed a few necessary things I needed for what was to come. I threw the trunks in the back of the car and drove the back road away from my house, knowing it wasn't safe anymore.

I parked my car in a nearby alleyway and set up in an old rail depot.


End file.
